fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire
Fire & Ice is a series of games mainly of the same name (with the exception of numbering). The games focus around the central character Fire & Ice a Fire-Elemental & Ice-Elemental from a currently unamed planet. They go on several adventures to stop and/or conquer the Darkness of the land which manifests itself over time. In their journeys they are also joined by an Electric-Elemental named Electric. Currently the original Trilogy are the only games although it is suspected there will be a second Trilogy. Currently the third game is the most recent and is still having more to its story added. Main Characters Protagonists Fire One of the Main Playable Characters of the franchise, Fire was the first playable character in the original game. His attacks and puzzle solving abilities revolve around igniting, explosions, melting & evaporationg. Many of his attacks deal large amounts of damage but are relatively slow in attack rate. Fire is a confident and rather ambitious Fire-Elemental and helps him during his journeys. He is considered the first character in the game to witness the Darkness as he sees it and rings the bell of the outpost he was at. It is not known whether the Darkness had previously existed or whether it was a legend. Fire escapes and flees eventually meeting Ice, through their first journey together they travel down a mountain, through a crystal cavern, through a forest of spirits, an Electrical Facility, a City of Neon and the Light Temple. By the end of the first game, Fire has exhausted himself to the point of complete and utter disintegration. In his final moments, Ice comforts Fire who is dying on the steps of the Light Temple. Knowing that he has done what is necessary to save Ice he dissipates away leaving only his Energy Core behind. Ice Another of the Playable Characters of the franchise, Ice was the second playable character in the original game. His attacks and puzzle solving abilities revolve around freezing, temporary shapes, pressure plates & ceasing movement. Many of his attacks are quick firing and relatively accurate but are considered the weakest of all the playable characters. Ice is a calm and collected Ice-Elemental who prefers to think things through, this is helpful to the player as he may mutter hints to solve some more difficult puzzles if the player is stuck. He is considered to be the most playable character of all as he has appeared and is playable in every game thus far. After the events of the first game, Ice has trouble coming to grips with the events that had unfolded, rattled by Fire's passing on he seeks guidance from the Light People who tell him that there may be a way to revive Fire, in doing so Ice goes on a journey to the Eastern areas of the land where he defeats a powerful Lightning Creature, settles a dispute between rivalling Elementals, Discovers the passage to Library in the Mountain and meets up with Electric the third Main Protagonist of the game. By the end of the second game, after again confronting the Darkness, with the help of Electric, Ice is able to defeat it and seal it away, he does so seeking an Elemental who can revive Fire. In succeeding in this quest Fire is revived and Fire, Ice & Electric realise the land they live on is beginning to look a bit better. Electric The third of the playable characters in the franchise. Electric is currently the only playable character who neither appeared nor was playable in the first game. His puzzle solving abilities and fighting techniques are based around, generating current, removing current, power & light. Many of his attacks are quite balanced in comparison to Fire & Ice's. Electric is an energetic yet highly intelligent Electric-Elemental who quickly observes problems before trying to bust his way to the solution. His overall appearance is suspected to change between the third and fourth game, although how has not yet been revealed. After the second game with Fire now revived, the group return to the City of Neon and are praised by its inhabitants for saving them from the Darkness, twice. The praises are short-lived however as word quickly spreads that the Light King, the voice of the people had been kidnapped. The group go to investigate and get involved in an ancient prophecy involving sacrifice and the war between five tribal groups whose disagreements were generations old. By the end of the third game, with time having almost run out the group are able to stop the sacrifice and while the Darkness does appear and attack them, it is less powerful than before and they stop it before it can take over the Light King. Antagonists The Darkness An Entity or entities comprised solely of Darkness. These monstrous blobs seem to spread to conquer the land however in the first game Fire & Ice are able to destroy the Darkness' first attack on the land. In the second game they again stop the Darkness however unlike before this Darkness manifests itself directly to create a body unlike the first that only created a body when it became bound to the Light Robot. In the third game a piece of the first Darkness had been recovered and was going to be fused with the Light King due to an ancient prophecy which the tribal people believed would bring about a new age, however it was misinterprated and actually stated the end of ages. All three instances of the Darkness were stopped by the trio. Locations As of the current three games there has been a large portion of land visited by the group. According to a map used to help clarify possible locations for the story there is most defintely more that will be explored as shown to the right. It has been clarified that approximately 85% of the land in this map is covered in the first three games. The fourth game in the series will supposedly introduce the Red and Black Buildings and Icy area and it has been stated that the Water in the south is merely an ocean with no game intending to include it. The map shows several key locations in each of the games as well as a wall seen in all three that seperates some of the locations due to their climate differences. The Abyss mentioned in the first game appears in the North-Western most corner with Fire's outpost to the East, the Mountain with the Library from the second game, Ice's temple from the first and the water Being's lake is found South-East of the Outpost, to the East of the Outpost is the cave that acts as a passage from the Library in the Mountain for the second game. The Crystal Cavern appears with both of its entrances at the bottom of the Mountain and further south towards greenlands. The forest of Spirits from the First game continues down South-East and ends at the Electrical Facility which is directly connected to the City of Neon. To the North-West of the City of Neon is the cave of the Electric Beasts while to the South-East is the Light Temple. North of the Electric Beasts' cave is the Bandit Camp although it only appears in the third game, to its north are the lands of the two warring species of Lava and Water and a connection to the Electric Beasts' cave. At the south end of the field where the two species are warring is the cave that connects into the Library in hte mountain. Lastly in the North-East corner we can see the Jungle that is the main setting for the third game including the Ironite & Stone Villages, the Foggy Marsh, Toxin Tribe's Swamp, Draconoid's Mountain and villages as well as the Rainbow Meadow and Plant Tribe's villages. It has not yet been revealed what is expected to be contained in the Red & Black City or the Icy Fields although it is suspected to contain Ice-Elementals and possibly more Stone Elementals. Game Titles Fire & Ice Fire & Ice 2 Fire & Ice 3 Trivia *Some argue that the Darkness is still existant within Fire due to the events of the second game. If this is true then it would likely explain Fire's drastic increase in power *The First Game was originally not going to feature Ice at all and was instead going to be called "The Darkness" **Ice was added part way through because the developers felt that while combat was fine, the puzzle solving had issues due to its repetiveness and the amount of abilities Fire had was significantly greater with some only being used once or twice in the game *Fire & Ice 3 is the only game in the series so far that has had user polls that affected its storyline